bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Advancing with the Fanon Canon
Howdy y'all, with today being November 30th, the decided upon deadline for applications and stuff, this is also the day where we will finally begin making plans to start up our roleplay. But before we get to all that, I'm going to go through the applications submitted into the boards on this blog itself so as to make everybody's lives (and my own) much easier and smoother. So make sure to read the entire blog closely and don't skip anything because everything here is important in regards to the FC. Application Results Before I begin with this, let me make sure everybody understands that after November 30th, you will still require applications for the following: * Gotei 13 Captains, if any should remain. (Note: All other seats, from Lieutenant and below, is up for grabs, no application needed, after receiving permission from the user whose Captain operates that division) * Kidō Corps Commander. (Same rules as above apply for members of the Kidō Corps) * Canon Characters. (All of Them, and they must be approved by me personally, or whomever I put in charge of said applications) Now, understand that after today, applications for canon characters (or other desirable things) shall be on a "first come, first serve" basis. What I mean by that is if User A, for example, submits an application for a canon character a day before User B does, User A's application will be approved (given that it is judged to be appropriate and satisfactory). I gave everybody more than enough ample time for this shit so I better not hear any complaining. With that made clear, let's move on to the specific groups and shit. Canon Characters In the category of canon characters, only three applications were submitted during the initial application phase. Grimmjow for Njalm Byakuya for Ash Zaraki for Prodi All three of them were deemed satisfactory and therefore are all approved for FC use. As I said before, canon characters can still be applied for after this date, but their approval must come from me directly on the applications board, found here. Gotei 13 From the looks of it, all the Captain seats are taken except for 8th Division and 12th Division. Here are the results: * First Division: Shunsui Kyōraku, a canon character, by moi. * Second Division: Kurama Shihōin, by Void. Also the leader of the FC's Onmitsukidō. * Third Division: Teruo Akui, by Saris. * Fourth Division: Rikuri Suigyoku, by Dazz. * Fifth Division: Alvin Ryūren, by Hibri. * Sixth Division: Byakuya Kuchiki, a canon character, by Ash. * Seventh Division: Hein Ueda, by SCB. * Eighth Division: Empty. * Ninth Division: Kazuya Kuchiki, by Njalm. * Tenth Division: Ginkōgo Kusahara VII (I have no idea if he's made yet or not, so you better get a move on.), by Somni. * Eleventh Division: Kenpachi Zaraki (...Still no character article...), a canon character, by Prodi. * Twelfth Division: Mayuri Kurotsuchi, a canon character, claimed by nobody quite yet. Therefore, empty. * Thirteenth Division: Seia Tulia Honoria, by Z. And in the case of Lieutenants: * Third Division: Yuji Akui, by Saris. * Sixth Division: Takashi Sakuma, by SCB. * Eighth Division: Naomi Shirogane (no article...?), by Blank. Now then, pay close attention. For the users whose Captains have been approved, it will be your responsibility to create the page for your division (the links for which are located here: Gotei 13 (Fanon Canon) and should follow the same format as each other, at least to some degree to maintain uniformity and neatness). Additionally, after this date, it will fall upon you to either create characters for your division or to enlist other users' characters for your division. You will also be the ones that will approve or deny users from placing their characters into your divisions, so make wise choices. And also, you will be responsible for maintaining the division page and keep the list of members as current and up to date as possible. So long as we're clear on that, applications will no longer be needed for Gotei 13 positions (except for the empty Captain ranks). Espada This is a bit more tricky. But before I go on, let me say that every character for the Espada is approved. But not necessarily for the position they applied. The reason this part is a bit more tricky than the Gotei 13 is that the key thing to remember here is that the Espada work in a more bloodthirsty hierarchy. With Aizen, the Espada followed him because... Simply put, as Gin said it, he was strong. Strong enough to reign over the hearts of those powerful and prideful Arrancar, either through respect or fear, and it was effective in keeping such loose cannons as a knit group. In this rendition, Njalm's Grimmjow is the Primera and overall the leader of the Espada. The Arrancar, therefore, should be ranked in accordance of their power differences with relation to Grimmjow specifically, not simply by who possesses the higher spiritual power. Unlike Aizen, who probably had a far more refined system of ranking them, Grimmjow only cares about keeping people around who he deems as strong. Furthermore, the other issue is that, after reading the applications, I've noticed some... inconsistencies. Disconnects in the power hierarchy. Some lower ranked Espada in the applications are arguably stronger than some higher ranked ones, and that... is a problem. And it's a problem that can be solved via four options that should be decided upon those who are applying for Espada positions rather than decided by me personally. And those options are: #You allow me to choose where everybody should go. I will look at the Arrancar and decide where they best fit in accordance with my opinion, and I will post the results. #Grimmjow (Njalm) chooses the hierarchy. This is personally my favorite option, since it follows the same format as allowing Blank to choose his Wandenreich and the Captains to choose the officers for their Divisions. #Or we simply go forward with how the applications were done, but honestly, I find that this isn't the best course of action if we want to remain true with consistencies. Please make your decisions below, preferably under the first voter's comment, so they are all in one place and I can find them quickly. Also, regarding the remaining two spots in the Espada, I've decided to give them to Njalm, since his character is the Primera and subsequent Espada leader. Therefore, once we determine the proper ranking order, whatever two spots can still be taken if you receive Njalm's blessing. Roleplay Method Alrighty then, with that stuff settled, let us now discuss how we're going to go about doing the roleplay. As your beloved and sexy GM for this event, I will be setting up the framework for the FC plot. With Blank's character serving as the first arc's main antagonist, I will be discussing with him for the next day or two how the first roleplay will start up and the direction it will take. Once we have the idea set up, I will make an announcement regarding the first roleplay and the specifics behind how it will run. It will be crucial to run a tight ship here if we want the FC to succeed and move at an appropriate rate. However, there are some basics that I want to make sure we all understand. The FC will be conducted through a shared series of roleplays. A linear progression of roleplays, starting with the first one that will begin in another two or three days, will be how the FC operates. Smaller cells of roleplays, between specific groups and characters, can be done freely but must not interfere with the central plot focus nor contradict anything established by the mainstream plot roleplays. Side plots and side stories can be done freely, akin to "side quests" featured in our lovely video games and the like, but again, they must not take away focus from the main plot unless we, as a group, have decided to go ahead with moving in that particular direction. In each main FC roleplay, we will have to first determine which characters will be involved. And once we determine that much, an order of turns can be created, and then we can proceed. In this way, we can maintain order and decorum, while not losing focus. If some strange or sudden turn of events occur within that particular RP, which calls for somebody to leave the roleplay or to enter the roleplay, they will be added to the turn roster accordingly. Concluding Thoughts So, with that being said, I will begin deliberations with Blank and we can start (hopefully) on Wednesday with the first roleplay. Use this time to make final additions to the characters you will be using in the FC. All comments and concerns are, as always, welcome below. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 02:37, December 1, 2014 (UTC)